


Heartbeat

by Huxy



Series: Detroit Fanfics [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor gavin, Sickfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huxy/pseuds/Huxy
Summary: What if Connor was an advanced android made for diagnosing and treating medical mysteries instead of solving mysterious crimes? Gavin begins developing mysterious symptoms that no human could diagnose. The only chance for the android hater to survive is to let an android try his best to treat him.





	1. Chapter 1

    Gavin opened his eyes slowly to see an android looming over him. ”My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife," the android, Connor, stood directly above his hospital bed. The man had to adjust his eyes to the light, "Oh, fuck. I do get a human doctor, right?" He sat up before glancing at the corners of the room, but, Connor looked at his vitals on the machine next to him before saying, "No, Mr. Reed. I don't mean to disappoint but, I am the most qualified to be dealing with you." Gavin already wanted to punch the android, but, he knew he couldn't due to his newly acquired significant weakness. After Connor sensed that Gavin had calmed down, he said, "May I check your heartbeat, Mr. Reed?" Gavin nodded slowly as he watched Connor bring his hands to Gavin's chest. He huffed, "What the hell are you doing?"

    The android's expression didn't change as he spoke, "I have sensors on my hands to tell your heartbeat, temperature, blood pressure, and many other basic things. I am sorry if it displeases you, Mr. Reed." It was foreign to Gavin but, he still let Connor test him. "Elevated heart rate, 112 BPM," Gavin told himself it must've just been from his mysterious illness and not having anything to do with the attractive looking android touching him. Connor said again, "Can you open your mouth, Mr. Reed?" The man knew what to expect when he opened his mouth. Connor inserted his finger under his tongue, swiping before taking it out. "Low-grade fever as well," Connor said as Connor's LED made awfully loud whirring noises.

  Connor fidgeted with the device that had Gavin's information on it requesting medicine to be delivered to the room. "I am going to give you acetaminophen, for the fever and your pain. It doesn't seem to be one of your allergies." Gavin nodded and he closed his eyes trying to block out the light. The android stared at him, which made him incredibly uncomfortable, "What, plastic prick?" Connor's LED flashed a red, "Mr. Reed, sorry if I disturbed you. Also, I would prefer if you didn't use that name." The man gave him a glare before closing his eyes again, but, this time Connor turned around to read through the information he had on Gavin.

   He knew that he would be in the hospital for a long time, but, he didn't want to think that it would be the last place he would ever be. A knock was heard on the door which, startled Gavin. He opened his eyes and he silently watched Connor interact with another android through their Bluetooth connection. They exchanged credentials before Connor took the IV drip from the female android. Connor switched out the bags with more efficiency and easy then Gavin had ever seen any human doctor do.

  Connor was a prototype that seemed to be on a roll. He had been successful with every patient he had encountered. Somehow, he was able to come up with medications and treatment plans quite quickly and efficiently. The only thing that gave Connor any feeling was when he was successful. It was a pride that he couldn't exactly explain and when he tried to explain it to Amanda. She told him that it was incorrect to feel so, he reiterated that he couldn't. He was a machine designed to complete a task and that was all he could ever be.

  After a few minutes, Connor asked, "How's the pain? On a scale from one to ten, with one being no pain at all and ten being the most pain you've ever," Gavin had heard that phrase thousands of times from every doctor so, he knew what to do, "A seven, this medicine is shit." Connor grinned and said in a condescending tone, "The medicine hasn't kicked in yet, Mr. Reed."

    Gavin just looked down as he tried to remember the times before he was almost bed written. After what seemed to be a year (It was truly only 45 minutes), Connor said, "It's time for your exercise." Gavin groaned as he sat up and began turning. Connor had to grab his arm to help him stand, but, it just made Gavin upset. He missed his job as a detective and now he could barely walk.

    Maybe Connor could sense it as he asked, "What did you do before this?" Gavin said in between small steps, "You already know, you have all my files. Just look at that shit, plastic prick." If Connor had blood, well, it would be boiling now, "I was only trying to make conversation. It is scientifically proven that if you are constantly mentally stimulated it can improve your treatment." If it would help Gavin at all, he would do it so, he began to speak as Connor led him down the hall to walk. "I was a detective, quite a good one but, one day I was at a crime scene and a gas sprayed from inside some defective android which, left me like this. **Useless**."

   Connor warned him, "If you use more derogatory language describing yourself, I'll have to administer psychiatric medication too. I'm not sure if you would like that, Mr. Reed." Gavin wondered why the android would tell him that, didn't they want him to be transparent or honest, but, he bet that Connor heard stuff like that every day and he might get sick of it. "Yeah, ok, thanks for telling me, Doctor Plastic." Connor's eyebrows furrowed at the nickname as he held tightly onto Gavin's arm as they returned back to his hospital bed. Gavin stumbled so, Connor grabbed his shoulder. Gavin hated being dependant on an android, let alone, a human.

\--

Is this good? Is this interesting? Any ideas? >=^)


	2. Chapter 2

      Gavin woke up in the middle of the night with sweat dripping down his forehead. He was even more startled when he saw Connor sitting quietly in the corner. The android spoke in a calm tone, "Did you have night terrors?" Gavin wiped his forehead with his palm, "What is it to you?" Connor's LED whirred as his face twisted into an unnatural smile, "It can be a symptom of many things," Gavin shrugged and looked at him, "Yeah, I did."

     The android asked him about his pain and checked his fever, it was only bad news for Gavin. Gavin's disease was quite contagious and he knew he wasn't supposed to walk in the hall earlier today, but, for whatever reason, Connor allowed him to. Did he feel pity for Gavin? He didn't want pity from an android, not even a person. He reminded himself that androids simply can't feel emotion. Connor said, "Mr. Reed, are you alright?" Gavin realized he had been completely still, not even blinking for the last minute or so.

     "Yeah, besides my fever and pain." The android seemed to appreciate the joke as he smiled in a way that looked quite human. "You can sleep some more, Mr. Reed." The android turned to sit in a chair, back in the corner of the room. Gavin mumbled something about how he always slept, before turning to his side in order to rest. After a few hours passed, Connor adjusted the blinds which let more light into the room.

    Connor said as cheerfully as ever, "I got some new medication that might be helpful." Gavin sat up in his bed as he watched Connor cross to the other side of the already small room. He sat on the edge of Gavin's bed. Gavin held his arm out as Connor slowly pushed the tip of the syringe into Gavin's arm. He frowned and breathed out through his nose sharply.

   Connor apologized as he slowly pushed the end of the syringe before taking it out. Gavin clutched his own arm tightly as he watched Connor throw away the empty syringe. Gavin asked, "So like, how likely is it that I'll be out of here in a year." Connor shook his head, "I'm not exactly allowed to tell you those things, I could be wrong and you might not even want to hear it."

    Gavin frowned, "Come on, just, it can't be that bad. I need to know if I should plan for," he paused, "the inevitable." The android's LED flashed and flickered. It would be going against protocol to say odds like that. It was insider information that he couldn't express. Surely Gavin didn't want to hear that his own death was quite likely. He looked at Gavin before saying, "There is only a seventeen percent chance that you will be out of the hospital in a year." Gavin scoffed and crossed his arms.

    He couldn't believe it, he might die like this. He felt his eyes water as he tried to wipe away his tears. He sniffed and reached out for a tissue from the box next to his bed. Connor didn't know how to describe what he was experiencing. He felt a sort of sorrow unlike what he was used to. Somebody that wasn't particularly nice to him was struggling and he found that incredibly unpleasant. "Mr. Reed, I didn't mean to upset you," his LED flickered as he watched Gavin suffer. Gavin frowned, "I should have expected that, right? I mean, not even an android can figure out what's wrong with me." Connor said quietly, "A 17% chance is better than nothing, it's almost a fifth."

   Math didn't help Gavin and Connor's optimism seemed incredibly fake. Connor said quietly, "Crying like that will only waste your limited energy." Gavin looked him straight in the eye before saying, "Bullshit." He wiped his eyes and asked Connor, "Could you, uh, get me my book from my bag. It's in the front pocket." Connor grabbed the book and scanned the cover. The book was some biography that was published in 2019. Gavin must have been in high school when this book was published, maybe he had read it then. Gavin asked, "Are you going to stare at it forever, or give it to me?" Connor apologized before handing him the book. He asked, "How long have you had it?"

     Gavin looked up from his book, "A while, it's quite inspiring." Connor's eyebrows furrowed. Inspiring? The man who the book was on had been an awful person. Connor asked him, "How is it inspiring?" Gavin glared at him, "Let me read in peace, please." Connor huffed before going back to sit in the corner. After about an hour, Gavin finished with the book and he looked over at Connor who was just staring at the floor. "Hey, plastic," Connor looked up at him, "Do you enjoy your line of work?"

   Connor chuckled, "I don't have much of a choice, I'm just a machine designed to complete a task." Connor wasn't supposed to say he didn't have a choice but, it felt right to say and he felt that Gavin understood not having a choice too. "Did you enjoy being a detective?" Gavin hissed, "I still am! I really did, I hope I can go back to that hell hole. It's quite fulfilling. It makes me," he smiled, "Happy." Gavin missed his work and he felt incredibly alone, but, now he had somebody to talk to. Even if Connor was an android, Gavin had to admit having company was quite nice.


	3. Chapter 3

   A notification pinged, "Seems like you have a visitor, a man named Hank Anderson." Gavin groaned before saying, "Go see what he wants." The android opened the door and walked down the hall to see a man poorly dressed holding a file folder. Connor stood directly in front of him, "I'm overseeing Gavin Reed's care. He is too sick to be exposed to another human but, if there is a message I can deliver to him, I sure will." The man looked at him skeptically, "Yeah but, does he get a human doctor."

   Connor shook his head. Hank's eyebrows furrowed. The man was disappointed because androids providing medical assistance had only brought him great pain in the past. He aggressively shoved a box to Connor's chest, "Take this to that piece of shit. He'll know what to do and also, remind him he still has his job." Connor took the box and watched the man walk down the hallway before, turning back around to the exit.

   He opened the door and placed the box on Gavin's lap. He readjusted so that he could slowly take out the papers from the box. Connor stood at the side of the bed, "May I ask what it is?" Gavin shook his head, "Just stuff for work. I guess he expects me to work while I'm here." Connor peered from where he was standing to look at the contents of the box. Photos and writings from a crime scene or at least that's what it appeared to be.

    Gavin noticed that the papers seemed to interest the android so he said, "You can read some of this stuff if you want," he passed a few papers, "These are notes from before I was sent here." Connor didn't get much reading material so, anything would entertain him. Contrary to popular belief, androids could get bored. It only took a few seconds for Connor to read the paper, so he handed it back. Gavin looked at him skeptically before going back to look at the photos. Connor adjusted his position slightly so that he was able to read over Gavin's shoulder. Gavin was intrigued by the fact that Connor was so interested in his line of work. Gavin moved so that he could show Connor some of the photographs from the scene.

    He began to speak, "I know it's one of these three androids, but, I don't know which one." Connor held the photos of the deviants up so that he could scan them. Connor talked about how he had access to a database of androids and humans. He was able to access their mental and medical histories or any updates or viruses that they might have.

   The android pointed to a photo, "This deviant was having issues way before the accident occurred." Gavin looked up at him and then back at his notes. He realized he didn't have that written down, "Really?" Connor nodded, "The other two don't seem to have had any issues before the event." Gavin huffed, "I don't have the energy for this stuff anymore." He placed the papers back in the box before struggling to put the box down. Connor sensed the difficulty and he grabbed the box, placing it down gently.

     Gavin gave him a small thank you. His LED flashed and made a small sound, "I need to report your progress or more lack thereof." After reporting his results to the doctor that was responsible for him, he was threatened that he would be replaced if Gavin didn't fully recover in two months. Once he got back in the room, Gavin sensed the android was upset because his fists were clenched and his LED was only flashing different hues of red. "You alright?" Connor shook his head, "They were disappointed in my performance, I'm going to get replaced."

  Gavin asked, "Like destroyed?" Connor almost cried, "I'm just not efficient enough!" The man felt awful even though he knew it wasn't his fault. Gavin said, "If it makes you feel better if I ever get back to work, they are gonna use every excuse to fire me." Connor said, "It seems like you were good at your job." Gavin shrugged, "I've been gone for a while. They can't fire me over my health, that'd be a lawsuit. Once I mess up enough to justify being fired, I'll be out of there."

   Connor chuckled, "And if you don't recover in two months I'll be literally fired." Gavin knew that the chuckle was just because he was nervous. "Couldn't you just fib on my results so that we both could be saved," Gavin suggested. "That'd be dangerous for you. I would just go back to being a medical android," Connor never considered the idea. The man didn't understand that becoming deviant could be difficult so he just assumed it would be incredibly easy, "Can't you just override your programming and then like, run away.

   Every day I get more cases of deviants. It can't be that hard." Connor said skeptically, "They'll know I'm missing almost immediately." Gavin grinned, "Not if I delete your files if you let me out to the station. I've given you a lot to think about, maybe when I'm not as contagious we could do this. It's for our own good." Connor wasn't a deviant. He would never do this, or would he. It seemed pretty solid.

   Connor would make it seem like Gavin was incredibly healthy which would let Gavin go back to his job and would get CyberLife off Connor's back. Then, Gavin would delete all files they held relating to Connor and the android would finally be free. Would it really be worth it? Would it even work? Gavin might've been slightly delirious, but, he would do anything to get out of the hospital.


End file.
